Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet is a galaxy in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 4. The level is based entirely on gravitational forces. Most of the level is sidescroller, except for the beginning and the end. The level is covered in lava, but there is one part where Mario will need to swim through water to get through the level. Magikoopas are common enemies here and can summon Burn Bits at their will. Firebars are placed throughout the whole level, even underwater. Fireballs also defy gravity because they can change direction in midair. When Mario reaches the end, Bowser will challenge Mario to a battle. Bowser battles the same way he is fought in World 2, except he can create shockwaves and leave a trail of fire. Items Planets Bowser's Castle It is a big fortress where there appears to be almost no gravity at all. At the beginning, there is some lava and fireballs that jump out of it. When Mario enters the castle, he will find more fireballs jumping out of the lava. As he progresses, he will switch to walking in the wall and in the ceiling. After that, there is an underwater section with firebars and Cheep Cheeps. Near the end is a spinning platform and a small section with a Whomp, just before the door before the Bowser Battle Planet. Big Door Planet A planet where Mario has to ground pound meteors in order to open the door leading to Bowser. Bowser Throne Planet A small planet shaped like a star. In front of it is Bowser's throne. After talking to him, he will send Mario to the Bowser Battle Planet. Bowser Battle Planet It is very similar to the first battle planet, except for the fact that it is more deteriorated. It is a small planet made out of small bricks and a few rocks with coins. Stars (Missions) Breaking into Bowser's Castle First, the player lands on Bowser's Castle. They need to pass a Dry Bones, Four Podoboos and a Firebar. The player then gets on a Metal Platform and the gravity changes, and there is a Magikoopa. Then the gravity changes and the player avoids eight Firebars. A Life Mushroom can be found on the corner. The gravity changes again and again until the player enters the castle. The player can find a Checkpoint here. On top of a Brick Block, the player can find the Comet Medal. After the gravity changes four more times, the player enters some water. Enemies in the water include Cheep Cheeps and Firebars. When the player exits the water, there is another Checkpoint. Above it the player can find a 1-Up Mushroom. The gravity changes and the player comes to two Whomps. The gravity changes again and the player finds a Firebar Spining Platform, and a Launch Star. The player comes to the Big Door Planet. The player needs to jump onto the Meteors and Ground Pound them into the locks. The door draws the player in and they end up on the Bowser Throne Planet. Upon arrival, Bowser does not seem to be there. Luma is puzzled and looks around for him. A grumble is heard, and Bowser appears. Then the player and Bowser battle. To defeat him, the player must hit him with a Meteor four times, much like the last battle. After a few hits, Bowser gets angry. Once defeated, he loses another Grand Star and shrinks back to regular size. He says that his Master Plan is going good and Mario can't stop him. Then the player obtains the Grand Star and travels back to Starship Mario, where the portal to World 5 is opened. Gravity Speed Run This Power Star is at the very end of Bowser's Castle, on the left side of where the launch star was. To collect the power star, the player must wall jump on the wall that separate half on the final part to collect the star. Green Star 1 The first Green Star in this galaxy is on a sunken pillar in lava near the enterance to the castle. The player can backward somersault onto the pillar. Also they can let Mario or Luigi bounce from the lava into the green star. Green Star 2 The second Green Star in this galaxy is at the end of the castle above a Question Block. The player can backward somersault and Spin to get the star. It is ideal to get the star with Luigi instead of Mario.